powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed boy
:This article's title is a nickname, based upon conjecture or similar. The correct title of the article and the character's name is unknown. The Shinken Red Boy is a young boy who stole Captain Marvelous' Shinken Red Ranger Key. Biography He went to the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, asking if they were the space pirates, saying he knew where the universe's greatest treasure lies. Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) noted that he was wearing a black suit, just as Navi predicted that a man in a black would tell them something good. He told them he knew that they changed into Super Sentai teams, but they didn't know what he was talking about. He talked to them about the Super Sentai, such as Gorangers, Magirangers and Shinkengers, explaining they were legendary heroes from Earth. Marvelous took out the Ranger Keys, and the team realised that what they wielded was the powers of heroes that once protected the Earth. Marvelous asked about the treasure, though the boy requested to take Marvelous' picture, he claimed it to be a remembrance of meeting him. He instructed him to do a changing pose, telling him to put the key a little more to the front. The boy attempted to snatch his AkaRanger key, but Marvelous quickly caught his arm. He got him in a headlock and demanded he tell him about the treasure, he got out and told him how should he know before cycling off, it was there that Marvelous discovered he took his Shinken Red key while he was head-locking him. A furious Captain Marvelous chased after him, followed by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink). He eventually caught up with the boy as he was admiring the key. The boy refused to give into his demands as he knew he didn't care about protecting the Earth, saying that the powers belonged to Earth and should be used to protect Earth. Marvelous explained that he received the keys from the person who saved his life, to fulfill a promise. The boy insisted he would fight Zangyack with this power but Ahim protested that it's impossible. The boy explained that his grandfather was killed during the Great Legend War, protecting him, this reminded Marvelous of when he was given the keys by his saviour, AkaRed. The boy said he couldn't bear if anyone else he knew died. Suddenly, the Zangyack armada arrived on Earth, sending down dozens of Sugormin, hundreds of Gormin, led by the Action Commander Bongan. The boy ran off and witnessed the onslaught, Ahim and Marvelous caught up with him. Marvelous handed him his Mobirate, giving him a test, if he defeated them he would give him the keys, but not if he fails. Despite Ahim's protests, Marvelous gave him the Mobirate. The boy then changed into Shinken Red, charging off against a squad of Gormin. He fought well, managing to defeat the Gormin, but the tides changed when he attacked the Action Commander. He was beaten hard by Bongan who swiftly defeated him. As Bongan left, the Gokaigers went to the boy who berated himself for not being strong enough to protect the Earth. Marvelous told him to find another way to protect the Earth, to think of something. As Marvelous walked off, he asked why the planet was worth protecting, what was special about it. The boy told him that everything was special and the Earth was definitely worth protecting, he said that Marvelous would find the treasure if he was a real pirate. Marvelous agreed with him and set off with his team to fight the invaders. In the Gokaigers' final showdown with the Zangyack several humans are helping others cope with the attacks. Marvelous sees the boy once again holding his own against several Gormin using Kendo. He recalls that he was the one who'd stolen the Shinken Red key before and managed to lay waste to several Gormin on his own then as well. Before one of Gormin could get the jump on him from behind, Marvelous shoots it, saving the boy from an inevitable hit. Shinken Red In his ranger form, transformed into Shinken Red, he retains his teenage frame. Likely owing to his Kendo skills , he is able to wield the Shinkenmaru with a degree of expertise. Arsenal *Shinken Red Ranger Key *Mobirate *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru Trivia * Not counting Captain Marvelous, the boy is the third modern Shinken Red ever to be seen in a TV series in a full battle scene, following Takeru Shiba and Kaoru Shiba. However, he is not counted as an official Shinkenger, as, like Captain Marvelous, he is not part of the Shiba clan or its retainers, and he had used the Mobirates and Ranger Key to transform. * The boy's use of the Mobirates to transform is a precedent to another child transforming in the series - Sayo Kinoshita, who transforms into Gokai Yellow. * He is currently the only Sentai Ranger that has yet to be named. Category:Child Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Red Category:Gokaigers